Parties Aren't Always Fun and Games
by Pirate-ish
Summary: People go to parties for the purpose of getting drunk and having fun. However, some parties create more pain than enjoyment, no matter how great they seem at first glance. SasuNaru.


**This is totally my first Naruto fanfic. I think it sucks. But anyway, some of you may or may not agree with me.  
It is SasuNaru. Don't like it? Like I could honestly care.  
I don't like disclaimers, but the characters are not mine. :3 They are too awesome for me.**

**Oh. And. This story is completely and utterly written for my friend, Kari.  
Mm. Well, this is the first chapter. It won't be a long fic or I shall probably forget about it. 8D**

**_Parties aren't always fun and games._**

_Chapter One._

Everyone knows that phrase 'when the world came crashing down' right? Well, today was the horrible day a young man found himself in that exact situation. However, his 'world' so to speak was not the real world – no, it happened to be a person, a very special person to this male in particular.

Uzumaki Naruto sat aimlessly on his bedroom floor, his pale hand drawing his index finger in the same circular circuit repeatedly. His mind was shallow, empty with little pulsing through its usual colourful brilliance. The reason behind it was one he'd never admit to anyone; instead, pulling back inside himself with no more than a hiccuped apology to all those around him whom he knew would care, was definitely the way to go.

Heartbreak did that to a human and Naruto was no rule-dodger.

xxxxx

It was a peaceful morning after the big party, only a couple of clouds high in the sky causing no trouble to those whom were out and about heading to work or home. The sun poured in through a rather bare window, taunting a sleeping couple curled together with the possibility of waking them from their slumber. The light won not long after it started its attack, retreating at once behind a large cloud.

Naruto awoke the morning before his misery with a slender arm wrapped around his middle. That delicious warming feeling alone caused the blue-eyed blond to crack a grin. He breathed the scent of his companion in deeply yet silently not wanting to wake the other from much needed rest although the thought was tempting. Naruto had made a mental note to bother the blissfully unconscious raven-haired male about his tendency to snore the night before. This was the thought that found the better of the boy, sending him into a spiral of uncontrollable giggles. He was just so _happy_.

It wasn't a common occurrence for a simple one like him to pull a 'high and mighty' Uchiha down from the golden _perfect_ throne on which one of that family would normally frown down upon the rest of the village from; which made Naruto's reason for happiness a good enough excuse for any sane minded fool. Or so the blond had reasoned with himself.

The possible thought that Sasuke had been drunk the entire night was pushed to the never ventured parts of Naruto's thoughts. Sasuke couldn't have been drunk on that night of all nights. He knew, after all, how much his every touch had meant to the blond. Only a disgusting bastard would do anything of the sort only days after such a secret was revealed: Naruto's Sasuke was not a bastard, in that respects anyway. Yeah, he was definitely the biggest teme around but he wouldn't do that to Naruto.

So with that thought in mind, the loud giggling continued. Growing louder as he no longer cared if Sasuke would wake or not, Naruto's giggling suddenly softened into a light amused hum. He ran a small hand through the messy, black hair besides him as the day began to formulate a path in his head. Oh, today was going to be the best. No question about it at all. Still humming gently with a hand snared in Sasuke's duck butt, Naruto's plan went something like this:

Sasuke would wake with a rare caring smile in a few minutes or so. They'd kiss, convey mass feelings of love for one another through games Naruto had read about on the internet a few weeks ago – he was sure Sasuke would love to explore him with a few _interesting_ ways only two males at their age could perform. If the both of them could stand after such a glorious morning of activities, Naruto would take Sasuke out to the park, if he wanted to go of course, and there they would rest with each other, both thrilled with the moment. And then…

Well, he hadn't quite gotten that far. Sasuke woke up.

The trademark growl curling from the Uchiha's mouth told Naruto more than enough. His mouth fling shut, the humming muffed and swallowed quickly; and the teen licked the cheek of the now-woken male in a swift movement.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, beaming enthusiastically at his partner, watching him eye the room in utter confusion. _Give him a few moments… He'll remember._

Sasuke gave him a tiresome glance then sat up quickly, his confusion changing as the room around him and the fact that Naruto was next to him was noted in his mind. That could mean perhaps only one thing…

"Naruto… we didn't… Did we?" The great Uchiha stumbled over his words, wondering if the moron besides him would get his point or if he was even too stupid for that.

"Nope, we didn't have sex, if that's what you mean." Naruto answered at once, eager to keep his crush with him for as long as he could. "You weren't feeling well or something so I called a cab. Then you asked to come back to my house and it went on from there." _Okay. So, Sasuke needed more than a few moments to remember. That didn't change anything at all!_

The cheerful smile on his whiskered face contrasted boldly with Sasuke's anxious grimace.

"Oh. Right."

_Oh right? What was that supposed to mean? Oh right?_

This was not the reaction Naruto was hoping for. He scowled, cocking his head on an angle as he puzzled over the odd response. Surely, that wasn't what Sasuke meant to say? He'd probably heard wrong, caught up in all the wonderful ideas swarming his mind.

"Well, I hope you know it was an accident. It shouldn't have happened."

The raven's words wormed their way passed Naruto's bliss.

The blonde's eyes clouded over just slightly as his brain took in the words that had fallen from the raven's lips. That and the added effect of Sasuke's unsure gaze left Naruto back where he had been the night before. _Confused_.

Ecstasy fled from his memory as Naruto blinked uncertainly, dreading the words held so lightly on the edge of his tongue. If what he'd thought had happened last night had been a lie… what would happen next?

The future so gleefully planned moments earlier of long amazing instances cradled in the arms of someone he knew he loved felt like ice on a hot summer day with the sun glaring down at it cruelly; it was dissolving before it had chance to be recognised.

And there was another saying, 'if it's too good to be true, it probably is'.

The awkward silence hovering mercilessly above the pair's heads died with sorrow with Sasuke's next words. "This was a mistake, Naruto. Good bye."

The words echoed throughout Naruto's mind as he laid back down, wet tears wading in the corners of his eyes, he hid his face from Sasuke, doubting the bastard would care if he did see the tears.

The weight next to his bare leg shifted, lifted then disappeared all together with no more than a deep groan and another murmured sorry. The blond raised his head in defeat, nodded a quick good bye and sunk back into the pillow.

"Sorry Sasuke."

The muffled words touched to his pillow and stayed there, never meeting the ears of the retreating dreams - so much for fairy tales.

An hour later, Naruto had moved from his bed to the ground, hiccuping softly with the silvery leftovers of tears clinging to his pale cheeks. He felt nothing but pain, his chest struggling to keep a grip over itself. Love, Naruto had decided, absolutely sucked and fucked up people too much. He should have dropped it the first time Sasuke had said no. But, Naruto had found hope in the flicker of hesitation before rejection.

_I should have seen it coming. What would Sasuke see in me? He could have anyone he wished for._

A large clock hanging from a nail above his head ticked away, one number after the other, minute after minute. Naruto lay in an exhausted heap of emotion. An odd whimper or tearful sniffle still squeezed from his tired worn-out body. The sun slowly made its way to a place between few clouds outside his plain window. None of this had Naruto's attention, as lost as he was in his gloom. Only when the room's door cracked open and a few strands of pink hair showed, did he move.

"Naruto…?"

Her familiar voice carried through Naruto's hurt created barrier. Sakura asked no questions as she walked up close to Naruto, laying her palm softly on his shoulder.

"Hey Sakura," he replied, adding a hopeless smile at the sight of a friend. "I shouldn't be like this. Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He let out a long sigh and brought his legs up against his chest where he clung to them tightly. He refused to let Sakura of all people see his puffy, bloodshot eyes. She'd only fuss over him and Naruto was more than sure he didn't want her to do that.

Sakura stood back, waiting for the blond withdraw his body from her touch. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. Something was wrong; he'd been fine the night before…

"What happened last night? Before I left the party, you were absolutely fine. Weren't you?" She whispered, hating to break the thin calm silence that Naruto had been sitting in for who knew how long. Naruto didn't answer her, cradling his head in his arms. He wanted to run to her, hug her, tell her his story: he just couldn't bare the thought she'd say 'I told you so'. Perhaps the idea behind ignorance wasn't as fantastic as many thought it to be. Everything still hurt the same as if he'd been pushed through flame and never be right again.

"Talk to me, please. Was it…" Sakura stopped, flinging a strand of hair from her face. She watched Naruto carefully; waiting for the sign they both knew so well, a hesitant flinch. "Was it Sasuke, Naruto? Did he hurt you?"

And there it was, the sudden movement, tightened knuckles, stubborn gaze – Sasuke had been behind it all. Naruto started to speak, "It wasn't his fault… made him do it… was drunk… he didn't know… I'm sorry…" The mumbled string of phrases sounded as if Naruto was tuning in and out in his already weak barely audible voice. Sakura strained her ears to catch what she could.

"Not Sasuke's _fault_? He didn't _know_? He was _drunk_? Damn, Naruto! Listen to yourself. If that… that arrogant bastard was even half-decent, he would not have done anything like that to you. Stop trying to defend him!" Sakura's rage grew as the cheerless teen in front of her shrugged downheartedly and continued to mutter softly into his knee caps.

"I can't blame Sasuke. He seemed… so eager when he kissed me."

"That dirty bastard."

"Sakura… please don't call him that."

Opening her lips to argue, Sakura's words were at once caught in her throat. Naruto had raised his head and looked at her. The desperate pleading look made even Sakura think twice about what she had been blaming Sasuke for. She shut up, sliding down to her knees beside Naruto. "Alright. Fine, whatever you want. However, sitting here wasting away while thinking about what could have happened is never going to get anything fixed."

Naruto didn't respond to this and Sakura took it as a sign to stick one arm around his shoulders. "Come shopping with me? It's sure to get your mind off him."

_Oh she is so wrong. He's always on my mind, always just there… teasing me with absolutely everything he can think of. Gah!_ He nodded quickly, standing on uneasy shaking legs. It hurt to stand, hell, it hurt to think about leaving the same room Sasuke had left without a care only hours earlier. _Maybe Sakura was right._

_But there was something…_

Naruto scowled, trying to remember back to that night only a day ago. God, it seemed so far away now. Slowly but surely, Naruto covered his deep pain. It was bad enough he couldn't get the other male out of his mind without having to pile his fears, torturous emotional agony and worry on his poor friends. He'd survive through this one day for Sakura's sake. She didn't want him to be upset.

As he reluctantly followed Sakura out of the dark house into the bright sun-lit world, the night before came back in full force. Naruto's eyes widened as the memories soared back to him.

**Next chapter - the party night. 8D**


End file.
